Foxy's Back
by Burnbee
Summary: Weeks after Frank Fazbear sends Foxy in for repairs, he comes back and Mike throws a welcome back party for him. rated for sexual content.


Mike sighed, he was lonely. Frank had sent Foxy in for repairs, after he'd found out he and Mike were dating. Mike sighed and layd in Foxy's boat. Foxy'd been gone for a month now and Mike missed him dearly. they had no idea when they'd be getting Foxy back. suddenly Chia came running in.  
"Mi-Mike th-there's someone in a box in the mail room..." Chica whimpered. Mike nodded and got up.  
"alright. alright." Mike muttered getting up. he followed her to the mail room and yelped when she shoved him in then locked the door. he turned and banged on the door. "Chica! Chica what the hell is wrong with you!?" Mike shouted. he sighed after a moment and started looking through the mail room. "I don't hear anything..." Mike muttered. there was a groan and suddenly a box not too far in front of him started moving. Mike raised an eye brow and grabbed a crow bar. "are we getting a new animatronic?" Mike muttered softly. he grunted popping the box open. he looked down and paused a moment. "Foxy." Mike said softly. Foxy sat up struggling with the ropes that bound him. Mike quickly pulled out his pocket knife and free'd him. Foxy scooped him up and kissed him deeply. Mike smiled and kissed back.  
"Mikey. I missed ye." Foxy said softly.  
"I missed you too." Mike smiled hugging him. he then looked confused. "why were you all tied up?" Mike ask.  
"thats how we have to be sent in and out. its so we don' loose any body parts and stuff loike that." Foxy replied. "now where'd the others go, I'm gonna kick their asses." Foxy growled.  
"why?" Mike ask.  
"they found me earlier and then stuffed me back in there. they set it so I wouldn't wake up at the normal time." Foxy huffed. Mike smiled slightly.  
"so thats why Chica locked me in here." Mike chuckled softly. Foxy's ears perked up.  
"locked us in here?" Foxy ask. then he smirked and picked Mike up. "well then, they won' be botherin' us." Foxy smirked. Mike laughed and kissed him deeply.  
"no I guess they won't huh big dog?" Mike smirked. Foxy purred and kissed him. Mike moaned softly, kissing back. Foxy purred and pulled back.  
"mmm I've been tryin' to figure out how our meetin' after a month would go." Foxy said. Mike chuckled.  
"did you finally come up with a way baby?" Mike ask. Foxy chuckled with a grin.  
"I think ye already know the answer to that baby." Foxy smirked. he kissed Mike's collarbone, knowing it was Mike's sensitive spot. Mike gasped softly and moaned.  
"oh, Foxy. mmmm." Mike moaned. Foxy purred.  
"I missed yer moans baby." Foxy smirked. Mike purred slipping his hands up under Foxy's shirt and smiled.  
"mmm baby, lets ee how well they fixed you." Mike smirked. Foxy smirked and took off their clothes. Mike whistled looking him over. Foxy smirked sexily and let Mike look him over for a few moments.  
"I know sexy right?" Foxy teased. Mike chuckled softly and pulled him into a kiss. Mike moaned arching his back slightly when Foxyrubbed his enterance. "the others have apparently been talking to Frank." Foxy purred. Mike moaned.  
"mmm wh-why is that?" Mike ask. Foxy purred and leaned down to his ear.  
"well, lets jus' say, lubrication will never be a problem again." Foxy smirked. Mike blushed softly and chuckled.  
"well then baby, let see how well your new system works." Mike smiled. Foxy smirked.  
"with pleasure." Foxy smirked. Mike moaned as Foxy thrust into him.  
*later*  
they panted hard as they cuddled together, still naked.  
"so are ye impressed with me new body?" Foxy ask smirking. Mike smiled.  
"I love you no matter what you look like love, but I do approve of this new look." Mike smirked. Foxy purred and held him tightly.  
"we should get dressed and head to the Cove." Foxy muttered. "but we can't get out." Foxy added.  
"thats not exactly true." Mike said. "we could go through the vents." Mike added. Foxy smiled.  
"I like the way ye think. ye know the way there?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled and nodded.  
"I managed to get a hold of a map of the vents. I know every route there." Mike smiled. Foxy kissed him.  
"lead the way love." Foxy replied. Mike knelt and opened the grate.  
"there's one that leads to the stage and one to the boat. which one do you want?" Mike ask.  
"I love me boat." Foxy replied. Mike nodded and climbed into the vent. Foxy followed him.  
"I wish I could see better." Mike muttered.  
"I gotta nice view from here." Foxy purred. Mike laughed softly. they quickly made their way to the Cove. they got on to the boat and Foxy scooped him up. "now that we're here, I'm gonna fuck ye again." Foxy smirked. Mike purred.  
"okay baby." Mike smiled. he took Mike into his boat and tossed him on the cot. Mike purred and laughed. Foxy crawled over him kissing him deeply. Mike moaned softly and kissed back. "mmm." Mike purred. Foxy pulled their clothes off again. Foxy kissed him and rubbed him hard. Mike moaned. Foxy thrust into him roughly, his lubrication system working quickly, so he wouldn't hurt Mike. "ahh Foxy! mm." Mike moaned. Foxy thrusts hard and Mike arched his back slightly.  
"mmm yer tight Mike!" Foxy moaned.  
"nghh mmm ah!" Mike moaned as Foxy thrust hard against his prostate. "god Foxy! yes!" Mike moaned loudly. Foxy thrusts faster. Mike moans and claws Foxys sensitive ears. Foxy cried out in pleasure loudly.  
"Mike!" Foxy moaned. Mike came hard on Foxy's stomach. Foxy kept thrusting hard and came hard and deep inside Mike. both panted and kissed each other passionately. Foxy reached over and grabed a towel, he kept to clean their fluids up, and cleaned them both up. they cuddled together enjoying their moment. Mike nuzzled his chest and purred.  
"mmm I love you so much Foxy. that was amazing." Mike smiled. Foxy kissed his head and smiled.  
"I love ye too. we haven' had fun loike that since that week when I managed to bribe ye to bring lube." Foxy smirked. Mike panted softly and blushed.  
"hey the only place to buy that stuff is the S&M shop. it's kinda embarrassing." Mike replied. Foxy chuckled.  
"really baby?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded. Foxy smiled and kissed his neck. Mike moaned softly. "am I allowed to bite yer neck anymore?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled.  
"yeah baby." Mike smiled. Foxy purred. he liked to bite Mike's neck, he thought of them as love marks. Mike liked a little pain, so he had no problem letting his lover bite him. though Foxy always ask after the one time when he bit Mike and Mike bled. Mike almost always said yes to him. Mike moaned softly and traced Foxy's chest muscles. Foxy purred and Mike smiled. he curiously pinched Foxy's nipple. Foxy yelpped softly then moaned as Mike rolled it between two of his fingers. Foxy moaned. "mm do you like that baby?" Mike smirked. Foxy moaned purring and biting his neck.  
"mmmm. yes baby." Foxy purred. Mike smiled.  
"okay okay. eight years and I'm still learning new things about you. so you like a little pain too." Mike smiled. Foxy purred.  
"only when ye cause it." Foxy purred. Mike chuckled and moaned as Foxy squeezed him hard. "mmm guess we get to do a little experimentin'." Foxy smirked.  
"I'm up for that." Mike smiled. he looked at his watch. "we still have four hours." Mike smirked. Foxy purred.  
"sounds like a lot of experimentin'." Foxy purred. Mike smiled and pushed Foxy over on his back. straddling his waist.  
"sounds like a lot of fun." Mike replied. Foxy smiled and looked up at him.  
"what are ye gonna do baby?" Foxy ask.  
"I'm gonna-" Mike started but he was interupted by a knock. Mike scold and muttered when Foxy sat up. Mike flopped over on to the cot as Foxy pulled on his boxers. he walked out and looked around. Foxy looked at Bonnie.  
"what?" Foxy ask.  
"we just wanted to say hi and welcome back. we threw you a party and everything, we waited knowing you and Mike would want to get busy. we looked in the storage room but you weren't there. did you want a welcome back party?" Bonnie ask. Foxy stared at him.  
"one, me and Mike were workin' on a pretty sweet welcome back before ye interupted, an two no one said nothin' 'bout a party." Foxy said. Bonnie blushed softly at his first one.  
"oh god thats disgusting." Bonnie muttered. "Mike was supposed to tell you and Chica was supposed to tell him." Bonnie said.  
"Mike didn' say anything about it." Foxy muttered. "give us thirty minutes." Foxy grunted. Bonnie nodded and turned leaving. Foxy went back in and layd beside Mike. "whats this I hear about a welcome back party?" Foxy ask. Mike thought a moment.  
"oh yeah. three weeks ago Chica told me something about a welcome back party." Mike muttered shrugging. "forgot about it. sorry." Mike sighed. Foxy smiled.  
"we got thirty minutes of fun baby before Bonnie's comin' to drag us away." Foxy said. Mike pouted but sighed.  
"I guess since we'll have all of tomorrow to continue our party." Mike said. Foxy nodded in agreement.  
"we'll need energy for whatever they're gonna want to do, so lets jus' cuddle baby." Foxy purred. Mike smiled and pulled on his clothes. Foxy pulled his own on and they cuddled and kissed.  
"I'm glad you're back." Mike said softly.  
"me too." Foxy said. "c'mon lets get to the party." Foxy said. he scooped Mike up and carried him out. Chica hugged Foxy tightly, not caring she was squishing Mike. Mike pushed at her with all his strength. Foxy hugged back briefly. "alright Chica, better leggo before ye crush Mike." Foxy said. Chica nodded and let go. Foxy put Mike, who dusted himself off, down.  
"ever heard of 'I need air.'?" Mike ask. Chica shrugged.  
"sorry. got excited." Chica replied. Mike nodded slightly.  
"whatever." Mike said goodnaturedly. Foxy looked around, then announced in a louder voice then normal.  
"alright! now I'm here we can start the party!" Foxy smirked.


End file.
